


Duty

by Ebyru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Denial, Drabble, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people break. And sometimes others let them stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> possible spoilers. Idk.  
> unbeta'd.

**06.**   
_It was not meant to last forever in the real world.  
But why admit that, when you can go on  
doing what you always do _

  
  


Dean hands Castiel a gun, and says there’s a monster around. _I can smell it_ , he grinds out, tense. Castiel holds the gun, blinks, then puts it down on the kitchen counter when Dean looks away.

“Did you hear that, Cas?” Dean whispers, cocking his gun, feet planted firmly on the cold tiles.

“What?” Castiel asks, frowning. His head is beginning to hurt, the room swaying without his consent.

“The monster!” Dean snaps, “Come _on_ , Cas. Aren’t you still a super-powered angel?”

“I am,” Castiel’s body shakes from trying to keep his heart inside his chest.  He hasn’t had his grace for years now. “What kind of monster?”

“Not sure,” Dean replies, “maybe a ghost or a Chupacabra.”

“I see,” Castiel answers, looking down at the spatula on the counter. “Is it nearby?”

“Very,” Dean says quickly. “Can’t you hear it, Cas?”

 _No_. _No, Dean, there’s nothing here. We’re in an institution. You’re holding a plastic spoon.  Sam is coming to visit later, but he’ll probably leave when you accuse him of being Lucifer in a meat suit again._

Castiel leans against the counter, holding his head.

“You okay?” Dean turns, lowering his ‘weapon’, the same concern he shows towards Sam in his eyes.

It _hurts_.

Sam had to shoulder this look on his own for so long. How could he stand it? How did he not fold over with the pressure of it, the overwhelming weight of it? Dean worries about everyone else, forgetting himself. Castiel doesn’t want Dean to worry anymore. Not when he’s like this. Not when it _made_ him like this.

“I’m fine,” Castiel says convincingly enough. “Let’s hunt this thing.”


End file.
